Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 5 (Changing shape)
Changing shape is the fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE and Chats do some magic tricks changing the things that are inside a hat. *CHARLI pretends to be a magician. *TIM polishes a recorder and a genie (Nathan) grants him three musical wishes. *CHARLI gives herself three genie wishes. *NATHAN sings about shapes. Originally from Hi-5 (Series 3). *CHARLI plays with Nathan's fitball. *KATHLEEN makes a zucchini roll for the Hi-5 band. *CHARLI pretends to make a pizza. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about three buildings (Charli the tallest skyscraper, Nathan the widest museum and Kellie the most interesting greenhouse) that get worried when a builder (Kathleen) comes with plans for a new building. Gallery Kellie_S7_E5.png Charli_S7_E5_1.png Tim_S7_E5.png Charli_S7_E5_2.png Nathan_S7_E5.png Charli_S7_E5_3.png Kathleen_S7_E5.png Charli_S7_E5_4.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E5.png Trivia *This is the only episode that Nathan didn't have an own segment. Songlets ;Word play Linglong palupon jupjibnew A magic song for me and you. Linglong palupon jupjibnew A magic song for me and you. Chatter cheetter chatter choo Chatter changes to something new. Chatter cheetter chatter choo Chatter changes to something new. Linglong palupon jupjibnew A magic song for me and you. Linglong palupon jupjibnew A magic song for me and you. Linglong palupon jupjibnew A magic song for me and you Chatter cheetter chatter choo Chatter changes to something new. ;Body move #01 There's magic all around, there's magic to be found Swirling, twirling, whirling, curling, there's magic in the air. I'm Charli the magician with nothing up my sleeve And suddenly from nowhere, it's very hard to believe Abracadabra, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap Abracadabra, pretty scarves just like that. ;Making music I'm Jerry the genie, a musical genie of that I've got my magical genie shoes and I've got my magical hat Have three musical wishes, anything that you like And once you've had wish number three I'd best be on my bike. I'm Jerry the genie, a musical genie of that I've got my magical genie shoes and I've got my musical hat Have three musical wishes, anything that you like And once you've had wish number three I'd best be on my bike. ;Body move #02 I'm Charli the genie, a dancing genie of that I wish for dancing genie shoes, I wish for a dancing hat Have three wishes, anything that I like And once I've had wish number three I'd best be on my bike. I'm Charli the genie, a dancing genie of that I wish for dancing genie shoes, I wish for a dancing hat Have three wishes, anything that I like And once I've had wish number three I'd best be on my bike. ;Shapes in space Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Star shapes that twinkle, hearts for love Diamonds that glitter, the round moon above Pyramids to climb and shells that swirl Rectangles to walk through, spirals that twirl Tall shapes, thin shapes, short or round Twisting and turning or flat like the ground Everything has a shape, look and see Even on hands and feet, the whole of me Uhh, shapes on everywhere, just look and see. ;Body move #03 I've got a ball, it's as big as me Throw it up and catch it, one, two, three Bounce, bounce, bounce up and down Roll it round all over town. I've got a ball, it's as big as me Throw it up and catch it, one, two, three Bounce, bounce, bounce up and down Roll it round all over town. ;Puzzles and patterns I love cooking in the kitchen, making and baking is lots of fun Today I'll try a zucchini roll, cooking something special, a tasty surprise. I love cooking in the kitchen, making and baking is lots of fun Today I'll try a zucchini roll, cooking something special, a tasty surprise. ;Body move #04 Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Some salami and zucchini and a lotsa mozzarella Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun Pizza! Pizza! Pizza! It's a lotsa lotsa fun. ;Sharing stories Three special buildings, standing together One, two, three, in all kinds of weather ... in city skyline, you really oughta see ... A skyscraper, a pyramid and a fine museum. Three special buildings, standing together One, two, three, in all kinds of weather ... in city skyline, you really oughta see ... A skyscraper, a pyramid and a fine museum. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about moose Category:Ep about geese Category:Ep about juices Category:Ep about foxes Category:Ep about balloons Category:Ep about baboons Category:Ep about shows Category:Ep about fingers Category:Ep about scarves Category:Ep about appearing & disappearing Category:Ep about recorders Category:Ep about genies Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep with Nathan's shape song Category:Ep about balls Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about zucchini Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about the city Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about buildings Category:Ep about skyscrapers Category:Ep about museums Category:Ep about hothouses & greenhouses Category:Ep about pyramids Category:Ep about trains